


A Prezzy from Fusey

by Rammstein6669



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Apex Legends, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Caustic | Alexander Nox, Caustic doesn’t know who’s fucking him, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome, Fuse is a really good dom, Gay Sex, Good Aftercare, Happy birthday Caustic!!, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Smut, Spitroasting, Unprotected Sex, dp, quik frik, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: Fuse gives Caustic a late night birthday gift ;)
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Surprise!!!
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	A Prezzy from Fusey

**Author's Note:**

> ITS TECHNICALLY 11:56PM HERE ITS STILL CAUSTIC’S BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> I decided to write this at like 11:00pm on the 24th so don’t come at me I literally shit this out so fast. I’m just so obsessed with bottom Caustic getting spitroasted and obliterated sorry not sorry. What better excuse to finally write this than his bday! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

|  
|  
|  
The relationship Fuse and Caustic shared was one without boundaries, neither man taking a particular interest in societal labels or rules. The Salvonian’s unabashed impulse allowed Nox to indulge in his deepest fantasies without judgement or commentary, and he didn't waste that opportunity. Caustic had divulged his animalistic desire for _submission_ , explaining how desperate he was to finally be able to achieve the mental silence he so boundlessly sought out. Fuse was more than keen to participate, and it was abundantly clear that Nox’s brilliance meant absolutely _nothing_ during their trysts. They had long since set a rather limited selection of guidelines, and practically nothing was off of the table.

And so, when Caustic felt a blindfold slip around his head and a hand plant itself firmly over his mouth, he didn’t object. 

Nox remained silent as his arms were twisted behind his back, and he didn’t resist as he was guided through the flat he shared with Fuse. The other’s pace was quick and demanding, and he struggled not to lose his balance as he was pushed forward. He stumbled over a doorway threshold, and he keenly noted that they were now in his study. He grunted softly as he was bent over what he assumed was his desk, and he could hear papers and books being swiped carelessly onto the floor. He felt the other man lean over his back, his arms still restrained almost painfully, and he shivered as his wet mouth sucked on his earlobe. The way he was being pushed and pulled around was thoroughly arousing, and his semi twitched with interest in the confines of his black pants. 

“Stay.” Fuse ordered firmly from behind him, and he didn’t move a muscle as he stepped away. Caustic listened as the other seemed to shuffle around the room, his cheek pressed firmly against the wood of the desk. Suddenly the other’s cold, prosthetic hand was wrapped around the back of his neck, and he obeyed as Fuse pulled him up to a standing position. He stood motionlessly as his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off, the cool air making goosebumps rise on his freshly exposed skin. His arms were then folded in front of his torso, his muscular forearms resting upon each other. He recognized the telltale sensation of rope being expertly woven around him, and he released a heavy, aroused breath through parted lips. Fuse bound his forearms tightly against his torso, the soft rope even running around his palms to tightly immobilize his hands. He flexed his muscles in a subtle test, and the rope bit into his pale skin at the increased pressure. As always, Fuse had done an expert job. 

“Lean back over the desk.” The Salvonian ordered once more, and he was quick to obey. The position of his arms made it awkward to lean on his front, but he didn’t protest. He felt the older man slip a hand underneath him to quickly undo his belt, and he didn’t hesitate to pull his slacks down, his briefs going along with them. His still hardening length hung beneath him, and he could feel arousal burning ever hotter in his abdomen. 

“I got a real treat for ya tonight, big boy.” Fuse boasted from above him, and it was obvious that he had something extra devious planned for tonight. The fact that they were in his study instead of the bedroom said plenty.

Caustic listened closely to the loud click from behind him, and he immediately recognized the sound of the tube of lubricant being opened. Fuse pressed a slick finger into him without warning, and the suddenness of it had him inhaling sharply with surprise. The sensation quickly turned pleasurable, and he found himself keen to relax against the intrusion. The older man eventually added a second and third finger, and Nox noted how much time he seemed to take with it today. Fuse’s dick was big, yes, but Caustic could generally take him with no problem. Perhaps he was just teasing him, pressing purposefully against his prostate, just to see him squirm, before pulling back out. The feeling of a fourth finger being added was also unexpected, although he didn’t complain. The intense stretch had him rutting forward against the desk in a desperate attempt to find some friction for his now leaking cock. However, the Salvonian didn’t seem to like that, and he was quick to pull his fingers out. The chemist silently mourned the loss, but his disappointment was quickly replaced with schock as something huge was pressed into him. Whatever it was was certainly bigger than the other’s dick, and the somewhat solid texture made him realize it was most likely some form of toy. Every inch the older man pushed into him seemed to be larger than the last, and he pulled in a hissing inhale as he attempted to lean forwards to find some reprieve. However, Fuse once again grabbed him by the back of the neck, this time holding him firmly in place. Eventually, the incessant pressing stopped, and Caustic released a heavy breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“That’s it, mate.” Fuse crooned appreciatively at the sight before him, rubbing soothing circles into the other’s lower back. “I knew you’d take it like a right champ.”

The praise went straight to Nox’s cock, and he exhaled sharply in an attempt to stay quiet. Fuse’s hand pulled away from him then, and he once again heard the Salvonian pacing around. Caustic listened as he left, and he subconsciously held his breath in an attempt to hear better. He swore he heard muffled conversation from across the flat, and his sharp eyebrows pulled into a confused scowl. He listened keenly as Fuse stepped back into the room, and he tensed suddenly. 

Was that two sets of footsteps?

Nox heard the easily recognizable clacking of Fitzroy’s steel-plated, western boots against the floor, but he also heard a louder and heavier thumping along with them. Had Fuse invited somebody else over? Caustic had mentioned his keenness to bring a third party into their forays, but the Salvonian had seemed hesitant. The chemist assumed it was a jealousy issue, although the older man would never admit that. The thought of being so vulnerable and exposed to somebody else, somebody who was most likely another legend, had arousal jolting like a high voltage shock through his stomach. Without warning a hard slap struck his ass, and he flinched in surprise. Heat bloomed across his raw skin, and he knew there would be a defined handprint there. 

“Stand up.” Fuse commanded roughly, and Nox hurriedly did as he was told. He was silent as the smaller man firmly manhandled him, and he let himself be sat onto the edge of the desk. The angle pushed the dildo deeper inside of him, and he couldn’t contain the soft groan that escaped from his chest at the sensation. His arms burned and prickled as the blood flow returned to them, and he flexed his hands weakly against his bonds. Suddenly and without warning he was pushed backwards, and he flailed helplessly in a subconscious attempt not to fall. However, his back greeted the surface of the desk with a loud thud, and it momentarily forced the air from his lungs. He felt himself grabbed by the ankles, and he was pulled down so his legs hung over the edge of the desk. The surface was so short that his head hung back over the edge, and the muscles in his neck began to burn from holding it up. Suddenly a large set of hands wrapped around his head, and he allowed himself to relax back into them. The broad palms felt massive against him, and he could feel the heat emanating from them as fingers gently sifted through his dark hair. 

“You’re gonna be our fucktoy tonight, Noxy.” Fuse informed him matter of factly, his tone so dull he could have been talking about the weather. Caustic sighed as the huge toy was removed from him, and he felt empty at the loss. His legs were quickly grabbed and hoisted upwards, and he bit his lower lip in anticipation. He listened to the sound of a zipper being undone behind him, but his attention was soon pulled elsewhere as Fuse entered him. The Salvonian pushed in with one, deep thrust, and Nox grunted at the feeling of his hard length finally inside of him. The older man didn’t hesitate to begin fucking him, his thorough preparation from earlier now serving him well. Caustic’s lips parted to release a warm, heavy breath, and something was roughly pushed between them. The chemist quickly recognized the bitter taste of precum, and he immediately began to suck—obedient and subservient. Whoever held his head in place remained impressively still, and it gave him the opportunity to tediously pleasure the first few inches of cock in his mouth. However, the increased intensity of Fuse’s thrusts began to push him upwards, forcing him to take more into his mouth with every jolting motion. Caustic listened as Fuse seemed to whisper to somebody, although he couldn’t make out what he said. He instead focused on the pleasure he was both giving and receiving, breathing expertly through his nose as he was fucked roughly. 

Suddenly Fuse pulled out, and without a warning Alexander’s legs were dropped unceremoniously back to the desk. He focused harder on sucking what was in his mouth, but whoever held his head pulled out without a warning as well. The sudden lack of contact and stimulation left him worried that he had done something wrong, and he didn’t dare to move. However, firm hands grabbed him by the bound arms and hoisted him up, and he blindly followed. He was utterly confused as somebody clambered around behind him, his head bowed submissively as he awaited further instruction. He could feel drool cooling on his mouth and chin, but he couldn’t get an arm up to wipe it away. The lack of sight made this encounter even more exciting, and his length was achingly hard against his abdomen. Without warning he was grabbed by the broad shoulders and pulled backwards towards the desk, and he didn’t resist. He idly recognized that both hands were warm and soft against him, and that meant it wasn’t Fuse. He went willingly, albeit a bit awkwardly, as he was settled onto his back, and he felt the firm muscle of somebody’s chest against him. He was laying back against someone—a bit crooked and half off their body so his head once more hung uncomfortably over the edge of the desk—and their hard cock was now pressing insistently against his ass. He shuffled down against it subconsciously, struggling to swallow the spit that welled awkwardly in his mouth. The person below him quickly guided their cock into him, and he huffed lightly at the feeling. Whoever it was, was huge. The thickness filled him entirely, and it had his fingers tightly coiling against the rope in his palms. He moaned softly as they began fucking into him, each buck of their hips shifting him against the table under his upper shoulders. A rough palm suddenly made contact with his cheek, and pain blossomed against his freckled skin. It wasn’t a particularly hard strike—more of an order than a punishment. Caustic immediately opened his mouth, squeezing his eyes tightly shut beneath the blindfold as a hard dick was pushed into him. He could feel the smooth metal of a piercing against his tongue, and he quickly figured it was Fuse. His partner wasn’t gentle, and Nox forced himself to relax his throat. The Salvonian wasn’t kind and courteous like who he had sucked off before, no. He effectively used Alexander’s mouth, and all the chemist could do was try to keep his teeth out of the way. He took pride in his ability to orally please a partner, but he didn’t have an opportunity to put his skills to use here. Fuse repeatedly drove his hips forward, his sizable cock pressing deep into Nox’s throat. The chemist tried his hardest to take it all, and his throat bulged from the thickness filling it. He took desperate breaths through his nose when he could, but the older man was unrelenting. The way his head hung off the table put him in a perfect angle to be used, and the Salvonian took advantage of it, sheathing his length in the larger man’s throat over and over. A particularly rough thrust from the person beneath Caustic jolted him upwards, and he couldn’t help but to gag as he was further impaled on Fuse’s cock. The older man heard the sound and quickly pulled out, and Caustic took a massive, desperate breath. Thick saliva covered his face, and he knew he looked absolutely ruined. His ears rang from the blood rushing to his head, and he lifted his head up in an attempt to think more clearly. He startled as something pressed against his ass, and he quickly realized somebody was touching him where he was already being fucked open. He could still feel the heat emanating from Fuse behind him, and the other person was still beneath him. So that meant...

Caustic moaned as a slick finger pushed into him, the added digit stretching him even more. His mind raced at the thought of another person being in the room, and he finally figured out what it implied. His theory was confirmed as another finger was added, and it suddenly made sense why Fuse had taken to much time preparing him. 

They were going to fuck him at the same time. 

Nox’s length dripped precum against his abdomen at the thought, and he moaned lowly. Fuse had taken to mindlessly caressing his head, and he was incredibly grateful for that. He didn’t think he’d be able to focus on both being throatfucked and the intense stretch that he currently felt. He could hear the Salvonian jacking himself off above him, and his length once again twitched against his stomach. This was obscene. 

“Atta boy, Noxy.” Fuse praised him roughly, his breath hot against his ear. Caustic’s chest heaved with rough breaths at the feeling of the person beneath him grabbing his thighs and pulling them up, and he grunted as the third person settled their cock against his entrance. “Show everyone here what a little cockslut you are...show ‘em how well I’ve trained ya.”

Caustic cried out as they began to push into him, the sensation absolutely overbearing. It was a grueling mixture of pressure and overstimulation, but the mental thought was nothing but arousing. The thorough preparation along with the more than sufficient amount of lube helped ease the way, but it still teetered on the edge of pain. He struggled to breath calmly through the sensation, and whoever was beneath him took to rubbing soothing circles onto his chest. One of his nipples was pinched firmly, and it made him clench unconsciously. The sudden increase of tightness had the mysterious third party cursing under their breath, and Nox held his own breath upon hearing it. 

No, it couldn’t be. 

The expletive sounded foreign, archaic and ancient. An image of Bloodhound popped into his mind, but he quickly shook it away. No, they would never participate in something this carnal...

Caustic’s thoughts were interrupted as the others finally bottomed out within him, and he groaned as his fingernails now dug gouges into his palms. He felt completely and utterly overloaded, every nerve and synapse in his body vibrating with excitement. The feeling of being used like this was brutally arousing, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to reach down and wrap a hand around himself. 

“Look at that.” Fuse suddenly spoke from above, and even he sounded breathless. “It’s like you were made just for this.” 

Caustic felt the Salvonian tap his length impatiently against his mouth, and he didn’t hesitate to open. The hard flesh was pressed back into his mouth, and he moaned around it as the others began to move within him. Fuse didn’t hesitate to continue fucking him, and the feeling of his thick length colliding with the back of his throat made Alexander’s eyes water. His mind raced and yet he could clearly comprehend nothing, completely reduced to instinct and animalistic desire. He gagged around Fuse’s length, and the sharp motion managed to slip the blindfold off of his head. However, he could see nothing through his blurred eyes, never mind the fact that his head was angled back towards the wall behind Fuse. The obscene thickness filling him made him want to curl in on himself, but he was forced to stay stretched out and exposed from the position he was being held in. He could feel hands caressing and pinching and pulling every bare inch of his skin, and he felt utterly used. He was nothing more than a hole to he fucked for these people, and that concept was one he simply adored. He and Fuse had a safeword in place, but he had never once used it...and he certainly wasn’t going to here. He let himself be completely filled on both ends, sweat beading along his forehead from the effort he put in to take it silently. Well, silent in terms of speaking and complaining, that is. The sounds that came from his mouth were filthy: harsh gags and muffled groans and choking squelches. Despite it all he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, his mind completely short circuited and blank. The feeling of two cocks fucking into him was visceral, and he could only imagine the way his stomach would bulge ever so slightly from the obscene thrusts. Whoever was beneath him breathed heavily against his back, sweat slicking their skin where they touched. The second person fucked him vigorously, their deft fingers pressing roughly into the thick muscle of his thighs. Caustic found himself hoping that they would leave marks—something to remind him of this for weeks. A particularly hard thrust made him groan loudly around Fuse’s cock, and the added sensation of the vibrations from his vocal chords pushed the Salvonian over the edge. He pressed as deep as he could into Nox’s mouth, completely sheathing himself in the tight warmth of his throat. Alexander gagged at the intrusion, but Fuse held his place firmly. Caustic could feel the older man’s length twitching as he came, but he was so deep that he couldn’t even taste it. Fitzroy’s groans of pleasure were loud and unabashed, and he suddenly pulled out. Caustic swallowed hurriedly, and the last few strands of cum landed purposefully on his face. He gasped roughly as he was finally allowed to breathe, eyes clenched tightly shut to keep the viscous fluid out of them. He shifted futilely in his bonds, wishing somehow that they would give away so he could finally touch himself. Whoever was below him seemed to notice the movement, and they reached down mercifully. Nox groaned as a hand was finally wrapped around his cock, the contact so satisfying that his hips bucked upwards involuntarily. Tears sprang to his eyes, although this time they were out of relief. He felt Fuse slip the blindfold back down over his eyes, but he found himself utterly uncaring. He could think of nothing but pleasure as the others fucked him, and the incessant press against his prostate finally grew to be too much. The muscles in Caustic’s abdomen clenched roughly, and he came with a vociferous, unabashed groan. The ropes cut into the firm muscles of his arms as he tensed, but the insignificant pain only made it better. His legs trembled as he struggled to breathe, cum lewdly covering his abdomen and the broad hand that encircled his length. The obscene tightening of his muscles was unexpected, and the increase in tightness grew to be too much for the others to handle. Caustic could feel both cocks pulsing within him, only seconds apart from one another. The person beneath him thrust into him roughly, burying himself as deep as possible as he filled him. He groaned beneath the chemist, and Caustic could feel the vibration against his back—it came from somebody large and loud. The other dug their nails into Nox’s thighs, and he hissed in pain as they _bit him_ —most likely drawing blood. The feeling of being absolutely _filled_ with cum made him whine, and his length twitched weakly once more at the sensation. He let himself lay exhaustedly against the person beneath him as they rode out the aftershocks of their pleasure, and the second person slipped out of him with a hiss of oversensitivity. Caustic immediately felt their spend dripping from him, and his face burned at that. The person beneath him carefully pulled out and squirmed out from under him, and his stomach ached at the sudden emptiness. Fuse suddenly let go of his head, and Caustic listened as he walked around to the other side of the desk. 

“Bloody good job we did on him, fellas.” Fuse spoke breathlessly, and Nox just _knew_ they were all staring at him—taking in the way their cum dripped from him and onto the floor beneath the desk. He felt degraded and objectified beneath them, and he knew he looked positively ruined. He noticed to the sound of clothing shuffling as it was rearranged, and he once again heard soft whispering from the other side of the room. He listened as footsteps made their way out of the room, and he released a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Once the remaining euphoria began to clear from his body he began to shiver, and he finally noticed the ache in his arms and shoulders. He shifted in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, but the sound of Fuse’s loud footsteps had him freezing. Much to his pleasure, the older man gently slipped an arm under his shoulder and helped him into a sitting position. He winced in pain at the ache that rocketed through his frame—a combination-soreness from being fucked and from the awkward position he had been in. He was getting too old for this. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Fuse spoke softly, and his voice had completely shifted. It no longer carried a rough bite of dominance and aggression, instead replaced with something caring and thoughtful. Caustic slid off the edge of the desk, leaning against the other for support as his legs wobbled beneath him. He felt the blindfold being slipped off from his head, and he squinted at the sudden change in brightness. The ropes binding him were carefully undone, and the older man took plenty of time to rub the feeling back into his arms and hands. Fuse led him patiently to the bedroom, and Nox leaned against the edge of the bed as the older man grabbed a damp towel. He remained silent as the other diligently cleaned him off from head to toe, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light in this room. He winced as the other wiped down his leg, and he glanced down to see blood dried on his calf from where he had been bitten. 

“Bastard got ya good.” Fitzroy mused softly, and he quickly tossed the towel into a hamper across the room once he was finished. 

Caustic felt like he was floating above himself, his mind still peacefully blank. Intense scenes like that always completely drained him, and he felt grateful that Fuse knew how to help him get through the comedown. He let himself be pulled onto the bed, and he didn’t hesitate to settle against the older man’s chest. The feeling of the other gently rubbing the tension from his shoulders had him quickly giving in to sleep’s grasp. 

“Happy birthday, Alex.”  
|  
|  
|  
Caustic glanced across the dropship keenly, making sure he made eye contact with every legend he glanced upon. Most of them scowled with annoyance or disgust, not afraid to return a dirty look. However, the two that sat together farthest away from refused to meet his glance, and when the announcement of the teams for the night echoed across the chamber, they tensed. 

“Group 4: Caustic, Bloodhound, Gibraltar.”  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!! Please leave comments and kudos if you did <3


End file.
